En el desván
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: NaruSasuNaru. Naruto y Sasuke se meten en problemas. De castigo tendrán que ordenar el desván de la Torre del Hokage. Encontrarán secretos e historias ocultas y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algo más...


**En el desván**

Kakashi había tenido una discusión con Iruka la noche anterior, ganándose un pase VIP al sillón de la sala y se había despertado temprano, con el cuello adolorido y una gran sombra púrpura bajo su ojo visible. Incapaz de volver a dormirse, se dirigió al lugar de entrenamiento habitual.

Los estudiantes ya presentían algo malo en el ambiente cuando el sensei llegó a la hora precisa. Sakura, preocupada, le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Sasuke, que asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Naruto, en cambio, hizo algo que era perfectamente predecible: meterlos a todos en problemas.

―¡Ja ja ja! Miren a quién se le ocurrió aparecerse a tiempo, ¿tuvo problemas con su novio, Kakashi-sensei? Ya se ve quién lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

―Eres un baka, Naruto―dijo Sasuke llevándose una mano a la cara.

Sakura gritó tantas cosas que no vale la pena mencionarlas en este fic.

Kakashi no dijo nada; su mirada decía suficiente.

―Se cancela el entrenamiento―dijo intentando sonar calmado―. Iremos a la torre del hokage, estoy seguro de que la Godaime tiene una tarea especial para ustedes.

Un brillo maligno iluminaba la vista cansada del sensei cuando salió del despacho de la hokage.

―Naruto―dijo entre deleitado y sarcástico entregándole un rollo de papeles al joven rubio―hay una misión especial para ti. Limpiarás el desván de la torre del hokage: ordenarás TODO y lo organizarás de forma que sea… posible encontrar algo ahí. Además harás un inventario completo de los objetos que sirven y los que no y lo apuntarás todo en estas hojas.

―¡Pe-pero eso es imposible Kakashi-sensei! ―exclamó Naruto con los ojos desorbitados― ¿Cómo se supone que haga todo eso yo solo, dattebayo?

Se quedó mirando la cara autosuficiente y satisfecha de Sakura y el mal intento de Sasuke de ocultar su burlona sonrisa torcida.

―Al menos…―aventuró―al menos asigne alguien para que me ayude.

―Bueno…―concedió Kakashi―Sasuke, tú ayudarás a Naruto.

―¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué haría algo como eso? ―se quejó el aludido.

―Porque soy tu sensei y es una orden―amenazó Kakashi peligrosamente.

Sasuke no contradijo al Hatake, pero le dedicó su más feroz mirada asesina, al tiempo que se volvía para que Naruto borrara la sonrisa de idiota que estaba componiendo en ese momento.

―Sakura―añadió el sensei de cabellos plateados dirigiéndose a la chica―tú no tienes el día libre ni nada por el estilo: vas a venir a ayudarme a cuidar a unos amigos al hospital.

Sakura le dio orgullosa la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo y se fue siguiendo al sensei.

El desván no estaba tan desordenado como pensaron los muchachos… estaba peor. Había cajas por todas partes, papeles en el suelo, ropa colgando de las paredes y tirada con descuido encima de las cajas y pergaminos desparramados por toda la habitación. Como si para hacer más evidente abandono de los objetos se tratara, todo estaba cubierto con una espesa capa de polvo y había un olor terrible a hongos, moho y tela podrida causado por la humedad. La única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana redonda semi-cubierta con lo que parecía una gran lona.

―Yo propongo que apuntemos todo en los papeles diciendo que está en mal estado y lo botemos, así será más fácil―propuso Naruto con una sonrisa. Sasuke no entendía cómo era capaz de sonreír.

―Si la hokage pregunta diré la verdad―dijo Sasuke levantando la lona para dejar entrar la luz. Inmediatamente el polvo llenó el aire, haciendo casi imposible la respiración. Ambos empezaron a toser.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho, baka! ―se quejó Naruto ahogándose.

―¿Ahora el baka soy yo? ¿Quién te crees tú que nos metió en esto?

―No estaría tan mal si colaboraras un poco, dattebayo.

―Colaborar…―gruñó Sasuke sentándose donde antes estaba la lona, junto a un gran espejo opaco. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y agregó: ―Es tu culpa: tú limpias.

―¡Teme! ―rugió Naruto, pero Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a no darle la más mínima importancia a cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir.

El Uzumaki decidió que insistiría más después y acercó una caja a la ventana para revisar su contenido. Habían unos cuantos pergaminos muy ordenados pero al levantarlos se veía que ocultaban botellas de sake vacías, muchas botellas. Tras abrirlos uno por uno Naruto comprobó que los pergaminos estaban en blanco, era sólo un escondite.

―Esa vieja borracha―se quejó Naruto con una botella en la mano.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró el contenido de la caja sin mucho interés.

―Eso no merece ser apuntado en el inventario, ponlo aparte para tirarlo después.

―¿Quién te crees para venir a jugar de dar órdenes, ttebayo? Si no vas a ayudar mejor cállate, Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke se limitó a volver a cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo de nuevo.

A continuación Naruto acercó una segunda caja. Ésta contenía pergaminos. Afortunadamente no ocultaba secretos de hokages. Tras abrir y leer unos cuantos, el muchacho afirmó que eran jutsus y les sacudió el polvo con la mano, procurando que llegara hasta la cara del moreno. Rió feliz cuando lo vio arrugar la nariz. Evidentemente tenía ganas de estornudar. Intentó contenerlo pero al fin no pudo más y desparramó minúsculas gotitas de saliva encima de los pergaminos y de la cara del propio Naruto que, en lugar de molestarse, se llevó las manos al estómago al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia atrás, sin poder hacer algo que no fuera reírse.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―escupió Sasuke en tono de si-sigues-te-voy-a-sacar-las-tripas.

―Si hubieras visto tu cara, grandísimo baka―dijo Naruto aún carcajeándose.

―Dame eso―dijo Sasuke arrebatándole las hojas de las manos. «Pergaminos de técnicas tipo ninjutsu: buen estado» apuntó.

―Oi, Sasuke, creí que habías dicho que lo tendría que hacer todo yo solo, ttebayo―lo tentó el jinchuuriki con una sonrisita tonta.

―No abuses de tu suerte.

Durante algún rato más estuvieron sacando el contenido de las cajas y apuntando en las hojas los objetos todavía útiles y los que serían desechados. De pronto Naruto encontró un cofre de madera con el símbolo de Konoha tallado alrededor de la cerradura. Parecía muy viejo. Estaba en una caja llena de viejos trajes de anbu carcomidos por los insectos, el uso y el tiempo.

Sasuke lo vio de reojo pero no le prestó atención y siguió removiendo en la caja que él mismo tenía al frente.

―Sasuke…―casi susurró un muy serio Naruto.

Sasuke se volvió a tiempo de ver una lágrima rodando por la mejilla del rubio. Notó que en sus manos sostenía un portarretratos. Se acercó por su espalda para ver la foto. En ella estaba el Yondaime hokage abrazando con ternura por los hombros a una pelirroja de largo cabello que él no había visto nunca.

―Son… bueno, eran mis papás―comentó Naruto tristemente.

Sasuke no sabía qué decirle. Para emociones como esas se consideraba tan inexperto como podría serlo Sai. Se limitó a poner la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Naruto, quien puso su propia mano sobre la del moreno. Era un poco incómodo para él, pero el Uchiha no se sintió capaz de retirar su mano.

―A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si hubiéramos tenido vidas normales―dijo Naruto con voz muy queda―. Ya sabes, si nuestros padres no hubieran muerto y todo eso… ¿Crees que seguiríamos siendo amigos?

―No lo sé.

―A veces creo que eres lo único que me queda, Sasuke. Por eso insistí tanto en hacerte volver a la aldea.

Sasuke no respondió. No era bueno con las palabras cuando no se trataba de amenazas o sarcasmos.

―Aún tenías tu sueño de ser hokage, dobe―expuso.

Naruto soltó una risita.

―¿Qué caso hubiera tenido si no estabas aquí para restregártelo en la cara, baka?

Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke tiró un poco de Naruto para quedar de frente a él y lo abrazó en silencio. Cuando calló en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se separó de él y apartó la vista, mirando el cofre todavía abierto con fingido interés.

―¿Po-por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke?

―Mi cuerpo se movió solo―dijo muy serio, intentando que sonara convincente.

Naruto se volvió hacia el cofre también y sacó de él la otra cosa que había dentro: una capa, la capa del cuarto hokage. Sonriendo, se puso de pie y se la probó. El Uchiha lo miró de nuevo.

―¿Qué tal, eh? Admite que me queda genial, ttebayo.

―Si llegas a ser hokage al menos espero que la laves un poco―bromeó Sasuke.

―Cuando sea hokage tú serás mi anbu personal―dijo Naruto agachándose para lanzarle uno de los viejos uniformes de anbu de la caja―. Póntelo.

Sasuke lo miró ceñudo. No podía estar menos de acuerdo con el jueguito de Naruto.

―Como tu Rokudaime hokage te ordeno que te pongas el uniforme, Sasuke-teme.

―Todavía no he aceptado eso del anbu personal. Menos como para ponerme un traje mugriento―dijo tirando el uniforme a un lado.

―Oh, vamos―rogó Naruto componiendo una graciosa cara de perrito―, por favor…

―No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto―refunfuñó Sasuke como para sí mismo. Tomó el viejo uniforme y se puso de pie. Algo incómodo por la mirada apremiante del rubio se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo en bóxer. Con temor de que la deteriorada tela fuera a romperse se metió muy lentamente en el ajustado traje. No había terminado cuando ya Naruto le alcanzaba las demás piezas de la indumentaria. Cuando estuvo vestido se volteó para mirarse en el espejo. Podía ser un traje viejo pero estaba bastante íntegro y le quedaba como si lo hubieran hecho para él.

―Te ves muy bien―susurró Naruto junto a su oído, abrazándolo por la espalda. Sasuke se quedó helado al oírlo hablar así. Preguntándose desde cuándo era tan rápido, agarró los atrevidos brazos del rubio con intención de separarlos de su cuerpo pero no lo hizo. Un calor se extendía por todo su ser, una sensación tan distante para él: jamás creyó verse en brazos de Naruto, disfrutando de su abrazo con connotaciones tan distintas a las amistosas.

―Dime que no me extrañaste―dijo el Uzumaki dulcemente rozando los labios contra la oreja del moreno, era casi una súplica―. Prométeme que no deseaste volver a mí.

―Yo…

Las manos de Naruto empezaron a moverse, recorriendo el pecho de Sasuke, que contuvo la respiración un momento.

―Yo te extrañé mucho, Sasuke―ronroneó Naruto una vez más, logrando que un estremecimiento sacudiera al Uchiha de pies a cabeza―. Me sentía tan solo.

―A-ahora estoy aquí―masculló Sasuke débilmente.

―Prométeme que no vas a irte nunca más… que vas a quedarte conmigo siempre.

―… siempre―consiguió articular el moreno.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien volteó a Sasuke, lo besó desesperadamente, diciendo su nombre cada vez que se alejaba un poco de su boca para tomar aire.

―Sasuke… Sasuke… mi Sasuke…

―Naruto…―casi gimió Sasuke mientras tomaba al joven rubio de la cintura y lo acercaba más hacia sí.

-X-

―¿Y cómo estuvo su limpieza en el desván? ―preguntó una cansada Sakura al encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke al final del día, mientras caminaban a sus casas.

El joven rubio abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió diciendo:

―Excelente, hicimos todo lo necesario―su mirada era seria pero casi se advertía un tono rosáceo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas.

Naruto sólo sonrió, mirando satisfecho al moreno que rápidamente apartó la cara como si lo acabaran de ofender fuertemente.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Naruto la hizo desviar la atención.

―¿Y a ti cómo te fue en el hospital? ―preguntó.

Naruto vio bajar la cabeza de la peli rosa al explicar resignada:

―Los amigos de Kakashi-sensei eran un montón de perros callejeros, fuimos a un hospital de beneficencia canina―alzó la mirada pero no parecía ver nada en especial―. Me encargó que los inyectara, bañara y alimentara mientras él sólo les hablaba y jugaba con ellos.

Llegaron a casa de Sakura y ella se despidió de sus compañeros. Ellos siguieron caminando.

―Mira lo que traje―dijo Naruto zafándose la mochila y deteniéndose para mostrarle a su compañero la antigua capa de Minato.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, dejando atrás al dobe.

―¡Oi, teme! No me dejes atrás, ¡que no me dejes te digo, ttebayo!

Sasuke echó una risita, pensando en el traje de anbu que llevaba en su mochila.


End file.
